1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tools for landscaping and gardening. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stencil for designing landscapes and gardens.
2. Background Art
Many people desire a garden or yard that looks neat and thoughtfully arranged. Hiring a landscaper to design and create a particular design of plants and landscaping material is one way to accomplish this; however, landscapers can be cost prohibitive to many individuals.
Tree rings, borders, frames, or edging are used by individuals to delineate space around tree trunks and are generally long strips of plastic or stone half-circles that can be placed around the trunk. Mulch or other plants can be added in right up to the trunk, leaving the lawn on the other side. There is no additional separation between the area to be planted from the tree trunk. These devices function as borders but not as planting stencils.
There is a need for an easy way to design a landscape and garden with minimal cost while still providing an aesthetic and desirable look.